Mr Heartrob
by HayaYumi
Summary: Miku Hatsune is just a simple girl and loves to write on her diary and she is always alone. But then as Len Kagamine entered her life; her life changed he gave colors to her miserable life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Minna~ This is my first fanfiction and yes, MikuxLen. I hope you like it. C:**

**-HayaYumi doesn't own vocaloid-**

*Miku's P.O.V

Here I am sitting under the tree alone, writing at my diary as always.

I am always alone. I don't know if I'm just a non-sociable girl or everybody hates me, but I don't mind it anyway.

"Another, quiet, peaceful and lovely day!" I said to myself as I continue writing to my beloved diary, my only friend the one who I tell my secrets.

_January 5 201X_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw my crush Kaito Shion. /_

_But he ignored me like everyone does. I don't know why._

_I'm not a bad person after all. And I don't mind it._

_Still I'm really, really happy to see him._

A quiet peaceful day for Miku.

…

Minutes later you will hear girls screaming for a blonde boy.

Yes the school's ultimate heartrob.

He's good in sports, intelligent and handsome.

"Kyaa! Len I love you!"

"You're so handsome."

"Will you be minee?!"

"No! Be mine please!"

"Be my boyfriend, Squeeeeeeeee~"

You will hear that over and over again from Len's lovers.

Of course as Len walks his fans followed him everywhere.

Then he stopped at the tree where Miku is writing. He then winked at Miku.

Okay her "Quiet peaceful day" Ruined and she don't even blushed at Mr. heartrob like everyone else did. She just sighed and stood up but someone held her hand and pulled her closer. It was Kagamine Len. She was puzzled and don't know what's happening.

"Sorry girls." Len spoke. "I have a girlfriend already."

…

…

…

"What?!"

..

..

..

"That girl?"

…

"No way."

The screaming fans turned into gossips.

"Len?.. Why me?.."

He then grabbed Miku going inside the school's hall. Then he hid.. with Miku of course.

*Miku's P.O.V

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly.

"Why, you should be happy, DUH~" He said sticking his tongue out.

"Why should I? Monsieur ?"

"Because, I'm the school's heartrob."

"So what? I have no crush on you." I said as I stick my tongue out too.

"From now on you'll act as my girlfriend." He said proudly.

"No.."

"What's that you're holding?" He said as he distracted me for saying something.

"N-Noth.."

"Give me that!" Again he distracted me.. I hate him then grabbed it. I tried to get it but.. I can't..

Then he started reading it.

"… My crush Kaito Shion."

At last I got my diary.. Wait.. He.. just.. gosh.. My secret crush!

"Kaito Shion huh..?" He teased.

"Oh shut up.." I said angrily.

He took a peek from where we hid.

"Okay, they're gone."

"Bye-bye girlfriend." He added.

**Sorry if it's ugly or something x)) **

**I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa Minna~^-^ This is the chapter 2 of Mr. Heartrob  
HayaYumi doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I really, really, REALLY hate Mr. Len Kagamine  
He wants me to pretend as his girlfriend! NO! Even if he's the school's heartrob.  
I don't want to. But, I think gossips are spreading that we are. I hate him! GAAH!_

_Sincerely, Miku_

January, 6 201X Saturday.

Miku a teal-haired girl is lying down on her bed with a remote control on her hand, she browse with channels. Then her phone starts to vibrate. Someone sent her a message.

* * *

**From:** Unknown Number  
**To**: Miku Hatsune

_Hey! Miku!_

**From:**Miku Hatsune_  
__**To:**_Unknown Number_  
Who is this?_

**From:**Unknown Number  
_**To:**_Hatsune Miku

Guess who. :P

**From:**Miku Hatsune_  
__**To:**_Unknown Number

You know, there are over billion people living in this world.

C'mon tell me who you are.

**From:**Unknown Number_  
__**To:**_Miku Hatsune

Your boyfriend :P

**From:**Miku Hatsune_  
__**To:**_ Len Kagamine

LEN?! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

"Him?!"

"How did he know my number?"

**From:**Len Kagamine_  
__**To:**_Miku Hatsune

Yow, yow yeah you got that right teal-haired :P

* * *

Miku didn't replied to him. She's so pissed.

She then throws her pillow and shouts "I HATE LEN KAGAMINEEEEE!"  
Down stairs there's a teal-haired male and looks like Miku Hatsune, his name is Mikuo Hatsune cooking their breakfast and he's Miku's older brother. As he heard Miku's voice shouting he quickly goes upstairs to see if there's wrong.

"Ah, something wrong Miku-chan?" He ask his sister worriedly.

"Len Kagamine.."  
"Oh, the famous guy. Do you have crush on him?" He ask Miku and winked cutely.  
"NO!.. just… Nevermind."  
"Just tell me if there's something wrong. 'kay I'm just in the kitchen."  
"Are you cooking something?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Smells like burnt leeks."  
"WAH! My leeks!" He then rushed down to the kitchen turning off the gas stove.

Way back upstairs from Miku's pajamas she dressed up and send Rin a message.

_To: Rin_

_Fr: Miku_

_Rin I'll go to your house today._

_To: Miku  
Fr: RIn_

Sure I'll wait for ya. :*

Then Miku goes downstairs and Mikuo noticed Miku.  
"Miku? Where are you going?" He asked  
"Just going to Rin's."  
"Sure just eat first."  
"N-no.. I'm full. B-bye!" She then rushed going outside.

Several houses you will see in the village where Rin house were. It's the first time Miku is going to her ONLY friend's house.  
"Hmm.. Oh here it is.. Kagamine's residence." She pressed the doorbell.  
Someone opened the door. And it's Kagamine Len!  
"WHAT?! What are you doing in Rin's house ?" Miku asked.  
"I'm Living in here. She's my sister."  
"You're her brother?!"  
A blonde her girl with a cute white ribbon saw the two talking and rushed down to the door.  
"Miku! Miku!" She greeted happily "So you two know each other." She continued.  
"Y-y"  
Len Interrupted Miku like he always does. "Rinny~ She's the one I'm talking about last night. She's my girlfriend."  
"Oh. Miku why you didn't tell me that my twin is your boyfriend, lucky you." She chuckled.  
"L-len I'm not your.."  
"Let's go in" Rin offered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yow, Sorry for updating late, examinations yeah. And here's chapter three. :') *Brofist***  
**HayaYumi doen't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Len-Kun I'll just cook something for us 'Kay" Len's sister said gladly.  
"Sure." He answered.  
Miku looked at Len and said. "I hate you for putting me in this kind of situation."  
"But I love this." He laughed.  
"Why?"  
"Because the little stalkers are not following anymore, isn't that great?!"  
"And they're starting to hate me.. more."  
"Well, I don't know."  
"IHATEYOU!"  
"I hate you more"  
Rin entered the room with good smelling cookies and orange juice and they're placed on a tray.  
"How's the lovey dovey couple?" The blonde asked.  
"WE'RE NOT.."  
"We're good." Len answered while covering Miku's mouth. He the whispered to Miku. "Please just pretend."  
She whispered back. "Okay, but please just for a short time."  
He nodded smiling.  
"What are you two talking about?" Rin asked curiously. 'Ding dong' the doorbell rang.  
"Oh that must be him!" Rin rushed excitedly at the door. A blue-haired boy entered the Kagamine's home. "Ah, Len, Hatsune-san. Good morning."  
"Kaitoooooooooo~" Len said facing Miku that obviously he was teasing Miku. "Hi Kaito!" He greeted. " Please, sit down" He offered. The blue-haired boy sat beside Miku and the turquoise-haired girl is in-between the two. The girl blushed tomato red. Kaito looked at Miku and noticed something.  
"Are you blushing?"  
"N-no, I-I'm not.."  
"L-len, M-miku, I have something to tell you.."  
"Yes, sister?"  
"What is it, Rin ?"  
"K-kaito and I…"  
Kaito froze knowing what Rin was going to say.  
"-are ship."  
"What?" Len asked.  
"You're going to ride on a ship? That's beautiful."  
"N-NO!"  
"We're in a.."  
"Go on.." Len said.  
"We're in a relationship" Rin shouted blushing.  
"R-rin… Why?" Miku whispered to herself about to cry.  
"Haha, your friend stole your crush." Len teased.  
Miku stood up with a sad face and walks towards the door.  
"M-Miku? Where are you going?" Rin asked.  
"I-I just forgot to do something at home." Miku answered smiling but hurt on the inside. She then rushed outside and runs.

She opens the teal door of their home and his brother noticed her. "Ah, Miku-chan welcome-" He cuts off his words as he saw Miku crying. "M-miku-chan ? What's wrong?" He asked worried.  
Miku ignored her onii-tan and rushed on her room and locked the door. Mikuo sighed.

Going back to Miku's room she's on her bed crying "Rin I thought you're my friend." She muttered at herself. "WHY?!" Miku shed tears from her eyes. Well imagine your friend is in a relationship with your crush aren't you going to cry like Miku? She doesn't know what to do if she'll just support Rin because she's her friend or just steal Kaito because of her feelings. Her phone vibrated Miku ignored it, even it vibrated several time she stills ignore it "Why?" She mumbled sadly wiping her tears. Finally she checks her phone and it has 5 messages from the blonde male. "Haha." First message says."  
"You're friend stole him." Second message. "…" In third.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Dude!"  
"-_-" At the last message.  
Miku didn't replied to him and just slept.


	4. Chapter 4

January 08, 201X (I skipped Sunday)

Miku woke up one a sunny day with birds chirping on a tree Miku can see it from her window. She goes downstairs and saw her breakfast with a note saying:  
"Miku-chan, I'll be out for a week, be a good girl.  
-Mikuo "  
"Oniisan still treats me as a kid" She giggles softly and ate her breakfast and went upstairs to her room went to the bathroom and took a shower. She thought all the event happened in the past few days.  
"I can't believe Rin…" She thought as tears fell from her two eyes.  
"One day my life was normal and quiet and on a blink of an eye, compliments happened." She thought as tears continuously flows to her cheeks.  
"First, pretending to be the most famous boy's girlfriend, then I just knew that my crush was my friend's boyfriend..." She cried out loud as she was in the bathroom.

She turn the shower off, dries herself and dressed up, fixes herself and grab up her school bag and went downstairs, left the house locks the door for safety, then she walks towards their school.

She arrive school and in front of her a familiar blue-haired male and a blonde girl are being lovey dovey while holding hands. Obviously that was Rin and Kaito.  
'Should I accept it?' She thought. 'She's my friend- I mean only friend, so I should be happy for her, but how?' She thought as tears flows again, she wiped it so nobody notice her- but who cares about her? Rin is her only friend, right?  
Somebody grabbed her shoulder. Miku was shocked and looks at her back. It was Len, he then grabbed Miku's hand.  
"W-whaaa?"  
"You forgot?"  
"O-oh, okay…"  
She gently squeezed Len's hand and walks slowly embarrassed. Len's fans looks as them as they walks in front of them.  
"M-miku.."  
"hm?"  
"Sorry for for putting you in this kind of situation."  
Instead of understanding him, the turquoise haired girl just laughed.  
"What's funny?!"  
"S-sorry, I thought you're a guy without feelings."  
"Shut up Miku, just be thankful you're with the heartrob."  
"Here he goes again." Miku sighed.  
'But he's not bad after all.' She thought smiling.  
"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Len asked.  
"N-nothing…"  
"Say, you're inlove with me, right?"  
"NO! You're so feeler!"  
"I'm not! I'm just saying the truth.."  
"O-oh! Shut up."  
"Okay."

They arrive their classroom; luckily their sensei wasn't around yet. So class 1-A are in a rumble. The two placed their bag where they sit and Len goes to the restroom. Three girls who belong to the Lenatics (Len's fansclub) gossiping about the two.  
"Miku, Miku."  
"That girl huh?"  
"Let's see how lovey dovey are they." Len entered their classroom. Akita Neru the leader of the fansclub started flirting him.  
"Hi Len "  
"Yow." He greeted not looking at the girl.  
"Len, is that true?"  
He looks at Neru with a serious face. "True what?"  
"You're with Miku."  
"Of course."  
"Well, well, well. Why don't you kiss for proof?"

"See ? You two are just pretending."  
"Miku!" He called out.  
"Len grabbed Miku by hand and leans her closer.  
"Do it Len." Akita smirked but she's hurt.  
"S-sorry." Len whispered; he closed his eyes leaning more closer to her.  
"W-what are you d-doing?" Miku asked.  
Let puts his right hand on Miku's schoulder and used his elbow to hide the lower part of their face and kissed Miku at the side of her lips (Not in the lips :" ) as Len did that he whispered something to Miku. "Sorry I have to do this." Miku was still in shock and she can't move and say anything.

Meanwhile Neru and the others girls are trying to hold their tears but sadly failed. One of the firld run away from the classroom while Neru and the others was still in tears and shocked from the happening. 'I should have not done this, I should have not ask Len to do this thing.' Neru thought.

Len parted then he looked to Neru. "Now, do you believe me ?" Len asked calmly.

The two girls also couldn't take it and run away as Len gazed at them until they exit then looked toward Miku.. who was still in the matter of shock.

"Hello…" Len said while waving his hand in front of the poor girl was staring at the wall of the classroom.  
"Hello? Earth to Miku." Miku then snapped out of it and her face became red and yelled at len.  
"Whawathafor?" Miku asked.  
"What? Speak properly."  
"What was that for?" Miku asked properly still red.  
"Just to protect me. Me and you." Len said with a smirk again, he then winks at Miku. Len held her in the chin and makes her to look at him.  
Miku blushed a deep shade of red then she quickly snapped out of it and again yelled at Len.  
"Stop it!" She blushed again and pouted.  
"D'awwwwww, you look cuter when blushing and pouting eh?" Len said to Miku whole smilling.  
"Gah! I'm not blushing." She touched her face and it was hot and covered her face embarrassed. "And ship it already" She added still covering her face with her two hands.  
"Alright , alright geez just don't yell to loud they might think me and my _girlfriend are fighting." _Len said then hefell into deep thought.  
"Because, I'm not." Miku murmered, then again pouted.  
"Said something?" Len asked curiously after being in deep thought.  
"Nothing." Miku said looking at the ceiling of their classroom.  
Miku saw Kaito and Rin outside of their classroom chattering.  
'Maybe, I should congratulate them.' She thought. 'That's stupid if I'll not congratulate my friend right? She will think that I don't care about her.' Miku left Len and then she opened the door and she greet Kaito and Rin.  
"Hey! Good Morning! Congratulations for the two of you… I-I'm sorry when I left early last Saturday. Well you know chores, busy" She giggled softly but hurt seeing them holding hands. "Well it's okay, I understand you that you're busy." She said smiling. "We should understand each other. We're friends." She added.  
Those words of Rin strikes her heart. She's right Miku should just accept that her crush is with Rin she should understand her happiness and Miku was afraid to lose her only friend so she just ignored her feelings. She nodded smiling agreeing to Rin.  
"How about you and Len, I mean we got to a restaurant to have a double date on Saturday." Kaito said as he hugged Rin.  
"Yeah, it may be fun.: Miku said as the three entered their classroom because their sensei is coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for slow update. :  
HayaYumi **doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

'Ah, this class is boring.' The turqouised haired girl thought while looking at the window near her not paying attention to the speaking and discussing teacher.

"Miss Miku Hatsune." The teacher called Miku's name 'I-I don't know the answer if he's asking me boring questions' Miku thought a little pissed. "Are you interested in my class?" He asked. 'Ah, this is getting to old.' "If you're not, the door is waiting for you and it's open for you to go out. That's the only option to do if you're not interested in my subject-." Miku just nodded and listened a little bit to the discussion and she looks at the window again.

"Miss Hatsune !" The teacher called loudly. "Go out to my class no-" The teacher's words cut-off by the ringing bell. 'Ha ! Atlast it's lunch already gotta go to the cafeteria' Miku thought happily that she didn't have the punishment by that strict teacher and the teacher left their classroom.

In the Cafeteria-

**Miku's Pov**

'finally its lunch lunch already, it a good thing i didn't get a punishment' miku thought happily

Miku is waiting in the line when Len approched her

"Hey Miku!" Len called out.

"What?" Miku said

"I'll treat you lunch" The blonde said happily.

"Thanks but no thanks, I have my own money." Miku said then stick out her tongue out.

"why? Can't I treat my girlfriend a lunch?" Len said with a smirk.

"Because im not" Mike murmered under her breath

Miku's turn came, as she ordered she is trying to get her wallet from her bag when she realized that she accidently left her wallet at her house

'oh no! I left my wallet' miku thought with a worried expression on her face

**Len's Pov**

'why is Miku too stuborn, geez i only want to treat her lunch' As he ordered he was having thoughts when he gaze at Miku and

' Miku seems to have a worried expression on her face and she seems to be in a panic, i wonder whats the problem' Len thought

Miku's order came and it seems that the lunch lady (Maybe) is waiting for her to pay

Also Len's order came and paid for it and was waiting for miku

'ugh, dont tell me she left her wallet'

As Len noticed that the lunch lady getting impatient Len paid the lunch lady who left after he paid for Miku's Lunch which Len recieve a shock expression from Miku

**Miku's Pov**

I noticed Len paid for my lunch which totally shocked me

"what was that for?!" Miku said as she snapped out at the state of shock

"Well i noticed that worried expression of your so i thought you left your wallet with you money in it" Len said with a smirk

As I heard what he said i turn beet red due to embarrasment

"In fact you should thank me because i noticed the lunch lady is becoming impatient" he added

"..." miku is still speechless due to embarrasment

"T..n...y...u" Miku said softly

"whats was that?" Len asked miku as he cant understand what miku was saying due to the softness of her voice

"Thank you" Miku manage to make her sentence clear while still blushing due to what happened and also a little sad. As Miku said those words Len blushed due to what Miku said and also what her face looks like. Len's blushed quickly faded and did a move to avoid the awkwardness

"Come on lets find a table so we can eat our lunch and get back to the room" Len said as he was holding Miku's hand dragging her everywhere to find a table to seat and eat their lunch

As they are looking for a table to eat their luch one of the Lenatics saw them then quickly whispered something to Neru

"Neru, look behind you" said one of the lenatics

Neru spotted them then a evil plan appeared in his mind for she was angry due to the fact that they are dating and was planning something evil to take Miku backShe quickly gathered the Lenatics which are just in that table

"Guys i have a plan to get back that Miku back" Neru said smilling(smirking) evilly and devilishly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayayumi **doesn't own Vocaloid  
**

Chapter 6:

The Lenatics POV (all of them)

Neru and the other Lenatics came closer together as Neru spoke those Words

"Really? What is it?" ask one of them while smirking evilly

"Embarrass Miku to became the school's laughing stock" Neru said Smiling Devilishly

"That's a great idea but...how? " Asked another one

"This may be simple but can cause a big one" Neru said

"Well? Spit it out already!" Said one of them impatiently

"Yeah, so we can get our Len back." said them in Unison

"Patient ladies ok listen to what I'm going to say carefully"

Miku's POV

I and Len have been looking for some seats for the both of us but most of the tables are already occupied until we found two unoccupied seats

"Hey Len, how about we seat there?" I said while pointing at the two chairs

"Sure, but are you ok with that?" Len asked

"What? Why?" I asked confused

"Look carefully" He pointed

I looked carefully "why would it not be-" I couldn't continue my words as I realized that near the unoccupied seats are Rin and Kaito, what's worse is that there is also the Lenatics, Neru and the others

I gasp as I saw them, both of them(Lenatics and the love birds) , only one reaction came to me, I was afraid, I also felt like I have a lump on my throat. I quickly shake these thoughts as I realized that Len was smirking at me.

Len's POV

I saw Miku looking afraid and she seems to be in deep thought and she seems to be confused then i thought of an idea, without me realizing im already smirking and I'm looking at Miku

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Miku asked nervously

"Oh nothing, just nothing" I said while smirking

Then Miku gasp as I grab her wrist with my free hand and started dragging her to the seats

"What are you doing, baka?!" Miku yelled at me, aww she looks cute while she's angry… wait what am I thinking?! Stop it Len, then I felt my face heating up but I kept my cool so nobody will notice that I'm blushing all of a sudden

"We are going to eat our lunch and sit there either you like it or not" I said

Miku is trying to resist but Len keep dragging her to 'there' and finally after 2 minutes of dragging they finally reached the seats. As they seat they started eating silently, the atmosphere around them is quiet so then Miku break the silence between them

"Uhm...Len" Miku said while eating her food

"Hmm? What is it?" I said

"Can you promise me something?" Miku said

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked

"Please don't leave while we are here!" Miku said

"NO."

"Huh?" Miku asked confused

"I said no" I said

"But..." Miku said teary-eyes then i said

"Nah, I'm just kidding, hahaha" I laughed then Miku's face changed

"Dont play jokes now baka! I'm serious" she said angrily then pouted, 'Awww she's so adorable I just want to hug her- No LEN! Stop having weird thoughts!' I scolded myself with my thoughts

After we eat for a while I stood up

"Hey, I'll be back for a while" I said to Miku and I quickly walk

"Hey! Where are you going?!" she asked shocked, I stopped on my tracks and quickly turn around

"Bathroom" I simply said and I left

Miku's Pov

'Len's so strange lately, I wonder why. ' I thought. 'Why does he keep blushing?' I added to my thoughts. He came back looking at me why does he keep doing that? Maybe I have something on my face. I rub my face with a clean hanky. He sat down and continues eating his delicious and expensive meal.

-Time skips-  
I and the blonde male are done eating our lunch I'm full and I feel something bad will happen. "Hey ,Miku." Len called me and I looked at him smiling. "Let's have desserts. "He offered "I don't have money, you know that, right?" I said looking at him but I really wanted to eat ice cream. "C'mon I'll treat you" He said smirking at me. 'Oh, I hate that smirk just stop that' I thought. "But you're the one who'll order." He said handing his money to me. "Buy me some Banana Split." He added then he switches his eyes to his sister and her partner being lovey dovey. I walked towards the counter and I noticed that Len's admirers are following me through there looks and smirking at each other. "One banana split and negi flavored ice cream please." I ordered to the counter. "Banana split and Ice cream coming right up." The female cashier said smiling at me. She spoke to the microphone to hear at the kitchen after waiting a few minutes she gives me the desserts I ordered. "Thank you." I said as I leave the counter and walk towards our table where me and Len are eating.

When I'm walking and I'm near at Neru and her companions sit, I tripped. The dessert I ordered fell and it landed on me. I don't know what to do some of the people inside the cafeteria are laughing at me but I saw someone walking towards me a blue haired boy, yes Kaito Shion he helps me to get up and I blushed and mumbles "Thank you at him" He smiled at me and leads me to the girl's bathroom he waited for me outside of the girl's bathroom. I cleaned myself and I wanted to scream I just can't help but blush. '

-Len's POV-

'I followed them through my eyes as that Kaito helps her I don't know what I feel; it's like anger or what… Ah, Len you're such an idiot stop thinking about those things.' I scolded myself, I stand up from my chair and I walked towards my twin. I pat her shoulder and it makes her a little startled "Uhh. Rin" I called her and she looks at me and said "Oh, Lenny. What is it?" and gets her notebook while standing up. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her I didn't wait for her I grabbed my twin's hand and runs towards our empty classroom. "What do you want?!" She said loudly. "Please.. Don't let Kaito near my girl! "I begged her. "Well tell me why? "She asked me raising a brow. "Just… don't.." I said to her lowering my voice. "Okay then she shrugged and leaves our classroom, I followed her and I stopped near our classroom's door and I realized something. I know what I'm feeling right now….. Jealousy I'm jealous of Her that she has a crush on Kaito and I realized…. I'm inlove with Miku.


End file.
